Merah
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Karena ada jejak-jejak yang sengaja diciptakan. [#asakaruweeks]
1. winter

**Merah**

 **Disklaimer:** _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_ merupakan properti sah milik Matsui Yuusei.

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

 _Prompt_ bagian Akabane Karma: _winter_

 **[1/2]**

* * *

 **[Ada jejak-jejak merah di atas tumpukan salju]**

* * *

"Kenapa banyak bercak merah?"

Karma yang tengah memasang bagian kepala untuk boneka saljunya melirik lewat sudut mata, menatap bercak merah di atas salju yang Gakushuu tunjuk. "Pewarna," jawabnya pendek sembari memasang topi rajut untuk sentuhan terakhir.

"Pewarna?" Suara Gakushuu bernada bingung, Karma bisa menebak ada dahi terlipat yang ditampilkan Gakushuu, tapi Karma tidak perlu repot membuang energi hanya untuk memastikan.

Karma menggumam, kembali disibukkan dengan boneka saljunya. "Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku saja?"

"Boneka saljumu tidak pernah membutuhkan pewarna, Karma."

Kepala Karma bergerak, sementara sepasang mata menatap Gakushuu tidak suka. "Aku tidak bilang pewarnanya untuk boneka salju," katanya. Demi melihat Gakushuu menampilkan senyum yang samar terlihat menantang, Karma mendecakkan lidah, "Dengar, itu tidak penting, oke? Dan bilang saja kauingin diberi ucapan _selamat datang_ atau apalah karena aku sibuk dengan boneka salju."

Dan sebelum Gakushuu berkata apa pun, Karma memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Gakushuu.

"Bukannya seharusnya di bibir—"

Dengan senang hati Karma melemparkan salju tepat ke arah Gakushuu—sayangnya hanya kena lengannya saja. Gerak refleks Gakushuu memang sialan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana dengan membuat satu lagi boneka salju? Di depan hanya ada satu. Seharusnya ada dua."

"Membuat boneka salju itu kerjaan bocah, Karma."

Karma jelas tidak suka kalimat Gakushuu barusan. Terlebih karena dirinya memang suka sekali membuat boneka salju. Lagi pula apa yang salah dari membuat boneka salju? "Cuma bocah bodoh yang tidak bisa merampungkan pekerjaan sampai segini banyaknya, Gakushuu."

Gakushuu memijat kening, tampak lelah—dan Karma suka sekali melihatnya. "Salahmu. Semua ini akan selesai dengan cepat kalau saja kau tidak duduk di pahaku—demi Tuhan, jangan menutup _laptop_ -ku seenaknya, Karma!"

Gakushuu makin kerepotan. Kalau dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, Karma bisa menebak Gakushuu ingin sekali menyingkirkan tubuhnya dan segera menyelesaikan tugas kantornya, tapi mau bagaimanapun Karma yakin Gakushuu tidak akan menyingkirkannya. Karma senang, niatnya mau tertawa keras, tapi masih punya rasa melas karena Gakushuu kelihatannya benar-benar lelah.

Pada akhirnya tawa Karma meledak juga. Telunjuk Karma usil menekan-nekan dada Gakushuu. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan membuat boneka salju? Satu lagi. Yang raksasa."

Tangan Gakushuu terangkat, menyingkirkan jemarinya yang usil. "Sudah malam," jawab Gakushuu sambil membuang napas. "Dan aku tidak mau berurusan dengan salju di depan rumah."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di baliknya."

"Hmm?" Karma tertawa pendek. "Memangnya apa yang ada di balik salju itu, Gakushuu?"

Segaris senyum samar terbentuk di bibir Gakushuu. Namun, kemudian hilang begitu saja. "Mayat?"

Karma menekuk bibir. Namun, dalam satu kerjapan mata, Karma tersenyum dan menatap Gakushuu dalam-dalam. "Menarik sekali. Apa kau baru saja menuduhku?"

Dahi Gakushuu berlipat-lipat. Mungkin tidak suka dengan yang Karma lakukan dengan rambutnya. Padahal Karma hanya memainkannya—yah, sebut saja menarik-narik dengan keras. Dan Karma jelas kecewa ketika tangan Gakushuu kembali bergerak untuk menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala Gakushuu.

"Aku tidak menuduhmu." Karma memperhatikan bagaimana Gakushuu memberikannya sebuah tatapan lurus-lurus. "Omong-omong, aku tidak menemukan orang yang datang mencariku—"

"Tidak ada yang datang."

Karma sungguh ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadap senyum Gakushuu yang tiba-tiba terbit. Senyum sialan yang mengingatkan Karma betapa miripnya Gakushuu dengan Gakuhou berengsek itu. "Kau membunuhnya?"

Dada Karma praktis membentur dada Gakushuu ketika Gakushuu dengan sengaja menekan punggungnya. Karma kesal setengah mati ketimbang harus merasa senang—apalagi jantungan. Dagunya baru saja membentur bahu Gakushuu—dalam satu tubrukan keras yang berhasil membuat Karma jengkel dan akhirnya nekat menggigit leher Gakushuu.

"Aku tidak mungkin membunuh orang di pekarangan rumah." Karma kembali pada posisinya yang semula. "Akan ada kemungkinan orang melihat, tidak terkesan _mewah_. Dan hei, barusan kau menuduhku!"

Senyum itu lagi. Karma benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadap senyum itu—terhadap bibir sialan itu! "Kupikir kau suka pertunjukan." Karma mendengus keras. "Jadi, Karma, kau membunuhnya? Juga orang-orang yang mencariku? Ah, orang-orang kantor juga?"

"Entahlah?" Karma menarik senyum. "Pecahkan saja sendiri. Bukannya kau ini genius?" Karma menjeda hanya untuk tertawa pendek. "Ops, aku lupa bahwa akulah nomor satunya."

" _Dulu._ " Senyum Karma melebar. Jelas senang karena topik yang satu ini memang cukup sensitif untuk seorang Gakushuu. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sesuatu yang lain?"

Karma curiga. Apalagi karena dirinya mendadak ingat dengan _laptop_ Gakushuu yang ditutupnya tadi. "Sesuatu untuk membuatku membantumu menyelesaikan tugas kantormu? Aku menolak."

"Bukan."

"Lalu, apa?" Dan yang Karma dapatkan, untuk ke sekian kalinya, adalah senyum Gakushuu yang terbentuk selicik senyum Gakuhou berengsek itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Gakushuu kembali pulang tepat ketika Karma sedang menyelesaikan boneka salju keduanya—kali ini dibuat lebih besar, agak raksasa. Senyum Karma terbit begitu saja, merasa Gakushuu telah pulang pada waktu yang sangat tepat. Maka Karma mengangkat tinggi-tinggi salah satu ranting yang belum dipasang untuk tangan boneka saljunya.

"Kalau kau tanya apakah aku mau membantumu, jawabanku tidak, Karma."

Ranting di genggamannya dilesakkan ke dalam badan boneka salju dengan penuh tenaga—nyaris membuat ranting itu patah. "Tidak ada makanan di rumah kalau kamu mau makan malam. Aku belum masak."

"Serius? Kerjaanmu cuma begini saja, Karma?"

"Aku kerja juga, sialan!" Karma berdaham dan menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Dan aku butuh bantuanmu supaya ini cepat selesai, Gakushuu." Tahu jelas Gakushuu akan menolak, Karma membuang napas panjang. "Kali ini kuberikan ciuman—"

"Cuma itu saja?"

"—di bibir—yasudah kalau tidak mau!" Karma memutar badan, kembali mengurus boneka saljunya. Karma bisa mendengar tawa Gakushuu—tawa keras yang mengejek. "Ada yang mencarimu tadi. Sepertinya bukan teman sekantormu. Mungkin klienmu? Aku tidak tahu pasti."

Tangan Gakushuu tiba-tiba muncul, ikut menyentuh boneka salju yang hampir selesai. "Dan di mana dia sekarang?"

Karma menarik bibir, menatap Gakushuu lewat sudut mata, "Menurutmu?"

Sepasang Karma mengamati Gakushuu lamat-lamat. Gakushuu yang mengerjapkan mata; Gakushuu yang kemudian menunduk, menatap tumpukan salju di pekarangan rumah; dan Gakushuu yang menatap mata Karma dalam-dalam sembari memberikan pertanyaan yang sudah bisa Karma duga dengan tepat; "Bercak merahnya hanya setetes?" Sepasang mata Gakushuu mengerjap lagi. "Dia di mana?"

Karma tidak tertawa—dia benar-benar tidak ingin tertawa. Yang dilakukan Karma justru memberikan selarik senyum, lalu memakan jarak, dan memberi kecupan panjang di bibir Gakushuu sebelum membisikkan kalimat tepat di telinga Gakushuu, "Selamat datang, Gakushuu."

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Selamat ulang tahun buat Akabane Karma!

Fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk _event_ #asakaruweeks

Fanfiksi ini belum selesai, kok. Masih bagian 1/2 dan bagian kedua akan dipublikasikan tanggal satu Januari nanti, tepat di ulang tahunnya Gakushuu.

Ah, selamat Natal, omong-omong.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


	2. home

**Merah**

 **Disklaimer:** _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_ merupakan properti sah milik Matsui Yuusei.

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

 _Prompt_ bagian Asano Gakushuu: _home_

 **[2/2]**

* * *

 **[Ada jejak-jejak dosa yang disimpan di dalam rumah]**

* * *

Hal pertama yang Gakushuu selalu temukan ketika memasuki pekarangan rumahnya—sekaligus rumah Karma—adalah bercak-bercak merah yang nyaris menyatu dengan tumpukan-tumpukan salju. Kadang masih terlihat terlalu pekat, kadang sudah samar sekali, kadang pula hanya setetes saja. Gakushuu selalu menemukannya sejak salju mulai menumpuk di seluruh kota. Dan tadinya Gakushuu tidak pernah ambil pusing. Toh Karma memang makhluk ajaib. Kalau kerjaan Karma bukan mengurusi boneka salju, pasti mencampurkan bahan-bahan aneh ke dalam masakannya. Gakushuu sama sekali tidak heran kalau saja Karma habis melakukan sesuatu sampai meninggalkan jejak di atas setumpuk salju—walau sebenarnya Gakushuu sangsi karena Karma cenderung selalu rapi dalam mengerjakan sesuatu.

Pertama kali bertanya, Gakushuu diberi jawaban singkat dan enteng berupa _'pewarna'._ Kali lain bertanya, Gakushuu malah disuruh membantu Karma mengurusi boneka salju. Gakushuu paling tidak suka membuat boneka salju—tidak pernah memberi kesan bagus untuknya. Ayahnya sendiri lebih suka Gakushuu belajar tentang membangun sesuatu yang lebih _berguna_ dan _mewah,_ makanya level Gakushuu bukan setingkat boneka salju—yah, begitulah.

Dan ketika Gakushuu ingin kembali menanyakan, yang didapatkannya adalah kecupan panjang di bibirnya. Gakushuu mendadak linglung—sekaligus gila. Buat apa memikirkan bercak merah di atas tumpukan salju sementara bibir lain yang menyentuh bibirnya sudah jelas lebih menggoda?

"Hai." Gakushuu menyapa ketika mendapati Karma sedang duduk santai di serambi rumah. Karma membalas singkat dan mengangsurkan kepadanya secangkir cokelat panas yang masih mengepul. "Aku mencium bau lain. Kau mencampurkan sesuatu?"

"Begitulah." Karma tersenyum miring. "Berminat untuk mencoba?"

Gakushuu mengambil kursi kosong di sebelah Karma, ikut duduk. "Punyamu saja, bagaimana? Sepertinya lebih aman."

Karma tertawa dan Gakushuu diam-diam menyukainya—Gakushuu harus memberitahu Karma lain kali. "Begitu? Bisa saja aku mencampurkan sesuatu ke dalamnya juga. Untuk menjebakmu."

"Sepertinya begitu." Gakushuu meletakkan cangkir cokelatnya ke atas meja yang telah diposisikan Karma berada di depan keduanya.

Karma tidak mengatakan apa pun. Cangkir cokelat Karma pun masih penuh dan tergeletak diam di atas meja. Mendapati dua boneka salju di pekarang rumah, Gakushuu jadi ingat bahwa Karma tidak mengurusi boneka salju itu.

"Kenapa tidak mengurusi boneka saljunya?"

Sepasang mata Karma membalas tatapan Gakushuu. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang untuk selalu mengurusi boneka salju tiap hari, 'kan?"

Kedua bahu diangkat ringan. "Entahlah?" Gakushuu diam sejenak, melirik ke arah pekarangan rumah sebelum kembali menatap Karma. "Bercak merah itu—"

"Kau menyerah dan ingin bertanya kepadaku?" Karma tersenyum miring, Gakushuu diam-diam mendecih selirih mungkin. "Asano- _kun,_ kau benar-benar menyerah semudah itu?"

"Tidak." Gakushuu membuang napas dan bangkit dari duduknya. Gakushuu menekuk tubuh, menyisakan jarak satu kepala dengan kepala Karma yang ada di bawahnya. "Ucapan _selamat datang_ atau sebagainya, mana? Aku belum dapat."

"Itu tidak—"

Gakushuu mengecup bibir Karma dengan cekatan. "Dan aku belum menyerah, hanya iseng bertanya saja."

 **.**

 **.**

Tadinya Gakushuu heran ketika pulang dan tidak mendapati Karma di pekarangan rumah sambil mengurusi boneka salju ataupun di serambi rumah dengan cangkir cokelat beraroma lain. Dan ketika Gakushuu memasuki kamar, orang yang dicarinya justru tengah bersantai di atas ranjang dengan _laptop_ terbuka di hadapan. Gakushuu lega—sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena menemukan bercak merah lagi di tumpukan salju.

Gakushuu mengucap " _Aku_ _pulang_ ," yang hanya dihadiahi dengan anggukan kepala dan gumaman tidak jelas dari Karma. Tentu saja Gakushuu langsung maklum, mungkin Karma sedang sibuk dengan kerjaan—walau selama ini Karma tidak pernah kelihatan sibuk, entah kenapa. Mungkin Karma memang cepat dalam mengerjakan sesuatu—hei, dirinya pun sebenarnya cepat, asal bawahannya lebih berguna saja.

Napas dibuang kasar sembari melonggarkan dasi. Namun, Gakushuu langsung heran begitu melihat dasi sewarna tembaga yang diletakkan di paling ujung di antara lebih dari selusin dasi miliknya. Tangan Gakushuu meraih dasi baru itu dengan heran. Yakin sekali dasi itu bukan miliknya—bukan juga milik Karma. "Kau membeli dasi baru?"

Jawaban Karma datang dengan cepat. "Oh, ya."

"Buatmu?"

"Bukan. Buatmu."

Kepala Gakushuu bergerak. Langsung menatap Karma yang masih sibuk dengan _laptop_ -nya. "Memangnya aku ulang tahun?"

"Memangnya memberikan sesuatu harus ketika orang itu ulang tahun?"

"Ya, tidak, sih." Gakushuu melihat kepala Karma mengangguk. Gakushuu mengerjap. "Ya, tapi dalam rangka apa kamu membelikanku dasi?"

Gakushuu mendapat tatapan tajam dari Karma. Juga jawaban bernada kesal, "Aku hanya ingin. Memangnya aku harus punya alasan khusus untuk membelikanmu sesuatu?"

"Kau mencurigakan," balas Gakushuu yang langsung dihadiahi ekspresi tajam dari Karma. Tentu saja Gakushuu lantas tertawa pendek. "Terima kasih kalau begitu."

Karma menggumam dan kembali sibuk dengan _laptop_ -nya. Gakushuu mengembalikan dasi tembaga itu dan bergegas berganti pakaian. Gakushuu lantas mendekati Karma ketika sudah selesai. "Sibuk?"

Karma menepuk bagian ranjang yang kosong di sebelahnya, mengajak Gakushuu bergabung. "Tidak," katanya tepat ketika Gakushuu ikut bergabung—walau hanya duduk saja. "Hanya mencari sesuatu untuk menghias rumah supaya tidak cepat bosan."

Gakushuu tertawa. "Kau peduli dengan hal semacam itu, rupanya?"

"Hanya karena kau tidak peduli dan tidak sanggup mengurus hal seperti ini." Gakushuu menekan kepala Karma sampai nyaris membentur bagian _laptop_ —walau sesungguhya Gakushuu melakukannya dengan hati-hati. "Tertarik untuk ikut memilih?"

"Tidak. Kau saja."

Dan Karma kembali menatap serius pada layar _laptop_ yang menampilkan beberapa pilihan barang untuk mendekorasi rumah; gorden, rak buku, lampu, dan sebagainya. Gakushuu melirik beberapa kali—dan selebihnya mengamati wajah Karma yang tampak serius.

"Kau suka rumah yang bagaimana?"

Gakushuu mengerjapkan mata, langsung mendapati Karma yang menatapnya ingin tahu. "Hm, sesuatu yang tampak anggun, kurasa? Mungkin agak sederhana, tapi tetap terlihat mewah." Gakushuu merendahkan kepala, menatap layar _laptop_ lebih serius. "Kauingin membeli sesuatu yang baru untuk rumah?"

Tidak kunjung menjawab, Gakushuu menggeser tatapannya ke arah Karma. Dan Gakushuu hanya mendapat senyum panjang dan sebuah jawaban singkat, "Semacam itu."

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah ini adalah definisi dari mendekorasi rumah?"

"Salah satunya, ya."

Sepasang mata Gakushuu mengamati dapur yang tampilannya agak berbeda dari yang dia ingat. Gorden yang dulu seingatnya sewarna biru langit kini sudah berganti dengan warna merah bata. Juga jenis-jenis peralatan memasak yang makin beragam. Apa Gakushuu pernah membeli jenis pisau sebanyak itu? Atau Karma diam-diam membeli banyak jenis pisau daging?

Tawa Karma berhasil membuat Gakushuu mengerjapkan mata—dan sadar. "Terkejut?"

Gakushuu menatap Karma yang tengah duduk di atas konter dapur dengan santai. "Tidak terlalu, kalau boleh jujur."

Karma masih tertawa. "Seperti yang diharapkan."

Gakushuu membuang napas. Punggung bersandar di dinding dapur. "Ada alasan khusus?"

"Khusus?" Karma menggerakan kepala. "Tidak juga. Kalau buat yang satu itu pasti sudah jelas sekali."

"Ya, aku sudah bisa menebak, sebenarnya." Kepala Gakushuu bergerak, menatap sebentuk manusia yang sudah dikoyak Karma habis-habisan. Kepalanya masih utuh, jadi Gakushuu bisa mengenalinya sebagai kliennya yang datang ke kantor beberapa hari yang lalu. Klien-klien perempuan memang suka begitu. Setelah bertemu Gakushuu di kantor, beberapa di antara mereka memang kelihatannya tertarik, jadi Gakushuu tidak heran kalau beberapa di antara mereka berniat mencari Gakushuu di rumah—dan bertemu dengan Karma.

"Yah, beberapa memang mengotori perabotan, jadi akan lebih praktis menggantinya dengan yang baru." Suara Karma kembali berhasil membuat Gakushuu menatap si lawan bicara. "Dan beberapa memang membutuhkan penanganan ekstra dengan peralatan-peralatan yang harus lebih beragam."

"Dan kau benar-benar mengotori dapur kita, Karma."

Karma tertawa panjang, "Hanya karena kau pasti tidak akan menyadari perubahan-perubahan kecil di sini, Gakushuu," katanya, "Kau jarang sekali menginjakkan kakimu di dapur, 'kan?"

"Baiklah." Gakushuu menarik sudut bibir. Bisa diciumnya aroma pekat darah—yang begitu amis dan menjijikkan—di seluruh penjuru dapur. "Dan … apa sebutannya untuk ini? Menciptakan mahakarya atau hanya sekadar membasmi mereka yang mencari Asano Gakushuu?"

"Keduanya, kurasa?" Karma tertawa panjang—dan walau dalam keadaan kotor darah di seluruh tubuh, Karma tetap mengagumkan. Bahkan Gakushuu tahu dia telah meneguk ludah lebih dari empat kali. Karma terlalu menggoda. "Tapi aku lebih senang menyebutnya sebagai mendekorasi rumah. Mereka berhasil memberikan banyak referensi untuk warna gorden yang cocok, peralatan dapur yang harus lengkap, dan sebagainya. Mengagumkan sekali."

"Aku tahu." Gakushuu berjalan mendekati Karma, mencoba tidak memikirkan telapak kakinya yang menginjak berbagai macam benda—atau apalah. Lantai dapur memang berantakan—oleh darah, jeroan-jeroan, dan bagian tubuh lain yang berhamburan. Gakushuu berhenti tepat di depan Karma. "Bercak darah di depan untuk apa?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Hanya ingin memancingmu untuk bertanya."

"Begitu?" Gakushuu tertawa. "Hanya untuk yang seperti itu? Sayang sekali, kupikir akan ada sesuatu lainnya yang lebih menarik. Apakah kemampuan Karma hanya sebegini saja?"

Karma mendengus keras—dan Gakushuu tertawa kembali. "Diam kau, bocah lipan sialan!"

Tawa Gakushuu meledak lagi. Dan setelahnya Gakushuu mengecup bibir Karma, merasakan darah yang sepertinya terciprat ke sana. "Tapi kupikir, Karma, kau yang mengagumkan."

Senyum Karma terbit, Gakushuu menyukainya dengan pasti. "Menurutku, rumah sangat mengagumkan."

"Oh, ya?"

Karma mengangguk, Gakushuu mencoba memerangkap keseluruhan tatapan Karma. "Apa pun isinya, kalau dilihat dari luar, hanya ada kebohongan."

"Dan di dalamnya hanya ada dosa." Gakushuu mengecup bibir Karma lagi. "Rumah adalah tempat menampung dosa yang paling tepat, omong-omong."

Karma menyetujui dengan cepat. Dan ketika Karma menyambut pelukannya masih dengan tubuh penuh cipratan darah, Gakushuu tahu keduanya hanya akan kembali menciptakan dosa. Lagi pula siapa yang akan peduli, memangnya?

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Selamat ulang tahun buat Asano Gakushuu!

Fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk _event_ #asakaruweeks

Nah, ini bagian 2/2 dan sudah benar-benar selesai, hoho. Ini MC pertama saya, omong-omong.

Ah, selamat tahun baru 2017, semuanya!

Nairel Raslain.


End file.
